Bending the rules (Gruvia)
by FantasticNic
Summary: Gray doesn't quite break the rules, but he definitely bends them.


**I have been MIA for a while now working on other projects, but I found this story I made for a friend a few months ago and decided to post it. Hopefully I will get online and finish my other stories soon. Thanks for all the new follows while I was away, I appreciate coming back to all of your notes and messages.

Gray and Loki strolled down the street toward the bar entrance to the small inn they were staying at, the two had been going stir crazy earlier and spent most of the evening just chatting as they wandered town. Gray noticed the familiar blue hair and Cossack hat of his girlfriend in a crowd of people at the bar and immediately pulled Loki inside with him, "what is she doing here? She and Gajeel must be staying here too," he said, but looking closer there was no Gajeel to be found.

Juvia's voice rang out over the men who surrounded her, "I will not have a drink with any of you, I have a boyfriend and he could be here at any moment," she was obviously bluffing though, Gray hadn't told her where he was staying.

"Alright, whatever you say lady, why don't you just lighten up and have a few drinks with us?" a tipsy man said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Juvia should go," she said clearly uncomfortable, she rose to leave but the man pushed her shoulders back down to keep her there.

"I thought you said your boyfriend was coming, you aren't lying to us, are you?" the man taunted, running his fingers over her hair as she cringed back.

"N-no. Gray-sama will be here, Juvia was just going to go to wait in her room instead," she fibbed, not knowing Gray stood behind her with his blood boiling. Moving around her seat he grabbed her hand, and she called out, "Gray-sama!"

He didn't speak, instead he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Loki let a low whistle sound, no one in the guild had seen more than a chaste kiss between the couple since they started dating and this was a clear assertive move to show these men who Juvia belonged with.

Gray broke the kiss and shot a glare at the men who had been hassling her, "now if you don't mind, I am taking my girlfriend to our room," he spat and pulled her along by the hand.

Once they were through the doors to the inn's suites Juvia finally asked, "what are you doing here?"

"We wrapped up the job early and started to head home, Lucy got tired and we decided to stay here and make the rest of the trip in the morning. Where's Gajeel?" Gray said still holding tight to her hand.

"Oh," her voice was quiet, "He is upset with Juvia for messing up on the mission, it was tense in the room so…"

"So you went for a drink?" he finished, "you need to be more careful, which room are you guys in?"

"Juvia is going to get another room," she said nervously.

"Nope, you're coming with me," Gray said pulling the key from his pocket unlocking the door. Turning to Loki gray asked, "you heading back or still staying here?"

"Aquarius is driving us all nuts, I'll hang out here tonight," he said sitting on a chair and kicking his feet up, "that mess is best to be avoided."

Gray nodded, "alright, why don't you go back and lay down," he said to Juvia, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay," she said heading into the room Gray had indicated and closing the door behind her.

"I didn't know you two were so feisty on jobs," Loki winked, "way to go man."

"Not a word of this to Erza, she would not be happy I've got Juvia in my room while we're technically working," he warned his friend.

Loki held up his hands in innocence, "no problem, mums the word."

"Great," he said looking toward the bedroom, "now I am going to go see what happened on her job and spend some time with her, will you be here or are you heading out for a while?"

Loki grinned, "I'll go out and get some drinks, I'll be back later."

Gray waited for Loki to leave and went back to talk to Juvia. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Juvia is sorry for making a scene in the bar," she apologized, "but thank you for helping, even if you had to kiss me in public."

"Listen, I told you, we are past that stuff. I don't have a problem with kissing you in public anymore," he said sitting next to her and smoothing her hair, "especially when I'm showing a bunch of drunks that you're my girlfriend."

Loki checked the time and headed back toward the room, he'd been out for nearly and hour and wanted to check in and see how Gray's evening had went, he opened the door only to hear Gray and Juvia were otherwise engaged in the back room. He turned around to find Lucy and Natsu walking toward him, "Hey guys what's up?"

Natsu started to reach for the doorknob and Loki stepped in the way, "you guys going out to the bar?"

Natsu gave him a funny look, "no, I was going to ask Gray something, is he in there?"

"You know, I am not sure, why don't we go check the bar first?" Loki suggested.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "We can check here first since we're already at the door."

"I really thought he said he'd be out for a while longer," Loki tried to stall, "it just sounds like a better plan."

"Okaaaay," Lucy said slowly, being pushed toward the bar with Natsu, "if you say so."

Ten minutes later the trio approached Gray's room again, and Loki walked as slowly as he could talking about everything from the carpet to the wallpaper as they edged closer to the door. Natsu was oblivious to the stalling tactics but Lucy was very suspicious and tried to get around Loki to reach the door first. He moved quickly, grabbing the doorknob and announcing loudly, "you know what? I'll check to see if he's in there."

Sliding in the door he slammed it behind him and Gray came rushing out of the back room, "what the hell?"

"Oh are you done?" Loki asked exasperated, "I've been trying to stall Natsu and Lucy so they don't come barging in on you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gray asked.

"I came back earlier after an hour and you were still going at it, I didn't think you had it in you," Loki joked, "but when I went to leave again they were trying to come in and I led them to the bar for a while, they're out there and they want to come in now."

"Alright, let them in," Gray sighed, "they'll never give up."

Loki opened the door to see Natsu with a knowing smile and Lucy looking annoyed, she rolled her eyes, "can we come in now?"

Natsu punched Gray on the shoulder, "way to go man!"

"What are you talking about?" she asked looking between the guys.

"I'm shocked man, that's why Loki was out there running interference?" Natsu laughed, "that's awesome."

"You guys aren't making any sense," Lucy huffed.

"Nah, I heard them through the door, Gray has Juvia in here and we missed a little action when Loki led us on that wild goose chase," Natsu explained.

"Gray! What if Erza finds out? She's in the room right across the hall?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well she won't find out if everyone keeps their mouths shut, how did I suddenly end up with everyone in my business?" Gray growled in annoyance.

"Yea, Erza almost caught u-" Natsu began but broke off after Lucy sent a firm elbow to his ribs.

"Wait? You guys too?" Loki asked in astonishment, "when did that happen? I at least knew Gray was with Juvia but you two?"

"Shhh!" Natsu suddenly gestured for everyone to be quiet, "Erza," he whispered pointing toward the door as someone knocked.

Gray shoved everyone behind his door and opened it, "Hey, what's going on Erza?"

"Have you seen the rest of the team?" she asked looking over his shoulder into the room.

"Hm, I am pretty sure they said they were going to the bar for a drink," Gray said thoughtfully, "I am not sure though."

"Alright, I will go have a look, thanks."

Gray waited for Erza to round the corner toward the bar and shoved Lucy and Natsu into the hallway, "go!" he hissed sending them toward their room and slamming his door.

Loki sat back in a chair and chuckled, "we should probably tip that bartender for all the trouble we're causing him tonight."


End file.
